Midnight To Eternity
by Dream of Autumn
Summary: Everything was supposed to be purely physical. But love crosses the strongest barriers, occur in the weirdest circumstances, and hit the most unlikely people - even if it means the entire world is against it. SxS
1. Torn

**Summary:**

It was supposed to be only a one-night stand. Unfortunately, feelings and motives get in the way and evolves the night-long affair into an illicit liaison between two people with differing social classes. He, a successful Chinese businessman, and she, a low-class Japanese in Hong Kong striving to meet both ends to survive. Their love and dedication, not to mention loyalty, are tested as family and society frown upon their relationship.

**Main Character Background:**

Li Xiao Lang – the promising and driven CEO of the family-owned Li Corporation who knew nothing of erotic pleasures before he met the doe-eyed Japanese beauty (will be noted as in his Japanese name for ease and will be called in his Chinese name only by those non-Japanese characters)

Kinomoto Sakura – also known as Ying Fa, a beautiful Japanese-born Hong Kong-based girl who was forced to work in a brothel for survival after the death of her father. There she meets the handsome bachelor with whom she enters a whirlwind romantic and sexual relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or an of its characters.

**A.N.: **I am not Chinese or Japanese nor am I from or have ever been to Hong Kong, China, or Japan. Okay, I've been to Japan but it was only an hour-long stopover at Nagoya. So the most of the places will be made-up. And so will be the names.

* * *

**Midnight To Eternity****  
**_Dream of Autumn_

**Chapter One:  
Torn**

2:45 PM

An eye opened revealing a tired green one and closed again. It had been one tiring night. Then, something dawned on her, causing both eyes to open and her to sit up on the bed. She looked around her and found that everything was real. Not just a mere dream. She was in a room alien to her. It was intricately decorated. A large plasma television hung on the wall in front of the king-sized bed she had slept on. A dainty breakfast nook was found by the window. And a study table on the other side of the room near the door. Her gaze traveled and her eyes widened. Clothing articles were strewn across the floor and a few alerted her: a white lace-and-silk thong and a matching nightie. Her gaze traveled to her body and then, right there and then she realized she was naked.

* * *

A man was finishing up his bath that same moment. His mind was contemplating whether his actions the previous night were correct. Then, he had to mentally smack himself. _Of course it's unacceptable! Since when has taking a complete stranger home and bedding her correct? _He wanted to kill his friends that moment. He took a towel and began drying himself before emerging out of the bathroom.

* * *

The woman had begun to panic mentally on what to do. Should she simply escape or should she wait for him? _Perhaps it'd be best if I— _Her thoughts were cut short by the opening of a door adjacent to the bed. And then appeared a tall, handsome man with dripping wet chocolate brown hair, finely chiseled face, piercing amber eyes, and well-toned muscular body. The woman had to look away to keep herself from meeting his eyes. Not to mention his naked body, which was only concealed with a towel.

"I see you've finally woken up," he said making his way to the other side of the room where the walk-in closet was. The woman remained quiet, unsure whether she'd answer him or not. After a few seconds, he reappeared this time clothed only in white boxers with black garter. She had to blush. Sure they had an 'intimate' encounter the previous night but it doesn't mean she'd get used to seeing a man so scantily clothed as that.

She heard him chuckle. "Ooh yeah! First time? No doubt about that." She felt like sinking.

**The previous night**

"_Look Li, all we want to do is look after your well-being, buddy," one of his high school friends, Ting Da Bun said. "I mean, COME ON! You've been the most popular guy in school since I've known you. ALWAYS the one with different girls each week. ALWAYS the one getting asked out by girls and about one-eighth of the MALE population."_

_The entire group of guys sniggered. The man simply shook his head and smiled._

_Five young men in business suits were surrounding the table where a good friend of theirs sat behind on a chair. The man, behind the table, billionaire Li Xiao Lang/Syaoran, wearing a dark green shirt dress and black slacks, crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave his friends 'a look'. They were obviously convincing him to join them in their weekly escapades which involves going to bars and bringing women home for 'fun'. He had his share of girlfriends back in junior high, high school and a few during college but he never dared to go _that_ far with them._

_Another, Ke Ji Ru, continued. "Yeah! ALWAYS the King of the Prom. THE most requested guy in the Kissing Booth. And now what? The only VIRGIN?! Man!" The others hooted._

"_Seriously dude," Wu Xing Zhe spoke. "If I had that reputation, I would have lost mine in grade school." The other five agreed._

"_C'mon Xiao Lang! Loosen up. Tomorrow's Saturday, so there's no work. Plus we guarantee you this place had the best looking sluts you can ever see. They can pass off as Victoria's Secret models I tell you. Ain't that right my posses?!" Tim Cho whined. The others agreed._

"_Sluts?! No way am I sharing a bed with those kind of women. And what am I gonna tell my kids?! My wife, for crying out loud?!" Syaoran cried out._

"_You cut the fun out of Friday Fun Night," the last member of the group, Jian Shang retorted. "Tell me, Li. Are you gay or what?"_

_Syaoran raised a brow. "Unless you want me to beat the living daylights out of you I'm not." Jian Shang raised his arms in surrender. "Then come with us. If you want we'll provide you everything: the hotel room, condoms, champagne, roses—"_

"_I'm not pampering those sluts the way I should be pampering my woman—"_

"_Which you don't have," Ji Ru spat. The corporate executive rolled his eyes as he sat back, placing his feet on his table and his arms behind his neck. There was no way these guys were giving up on him._

"_Listen Li," Tim began. "We know we've taunted you before when we beat you in the race in losing our virginity but that was two to five years. I mean sure we did expect you to get there before we all did and when the opposite happened we were all 'Take that Li' but this long for you to hold it up is like what?! This is abnormal, man—"_

"_Alright, alright I'll do it just stop whining like some prissy six-year-old!" He surrendered._

_The group high-fived._

"_Well, well," Xing Zhe smirked. "The Six Casanovas are back."_

* * *

"—_so just stay in here, be prepared with everything. I'll call you when I call you," a woman in her late forties told a young woman in her early twenties before leaving the room. After she was left all alone, the young lass couldn't help but wonder if she'd done the best thing. She needed money or else she wouldn't survive. Having dropped out of college fairly recently, she had no working experience and this was the only thing that could give her more than enough finances._

_She sighed. She felt so low, so dirty. Her eyes began to well with tears but she immediately wiped them away before they rolled to her cheek. 'Be strong. No more crying.'_

_Then, she stood and began to get dressed. She chose to wear a silk aqua top with puff sleeves that showed her midriff, and denim mini skirt plus green wedge sandals. Okay, she looked hot, she had to admit. But that's not gonna change her from what she was that moment. There was no turning back._

* * *

"_I can't believe I agreed to this," Syaoran muttered to himself. Luckily, none of his companions heard him._

"_Woohoo! Let the Friday Fun Night begin!" Da Bun cheered. The Six Casanovas were at The Lounge, a popular high-class brothel in Hong Kong, sitting at their usual table directly in front of the stage. Being rich sure does have its perks. The formerly five regular costumers had an additional 'baggage' that night. A very good-looking 'baggage', the club staff agreed among themselves._

_Syaoran didn't bother to change clothes. So he went there wearing his dark green dress shirt and black slacks while his friends changed to muscle shirts and jeans. He still looked better than them anyways, not that he cared._

"_See that," Da Bun pointed to a brunette who was dancing quite provocatively onstage. "I've done that chick six times!" he boasted._

_Syaoran eyed the girl. Pretty. But not all that. "So you want that Xiao Lang my boy?" Da Bun asked. The man shook his head. Da Bun groaned. "She's good in bed if you wanna ask." Syaoran shook his head once more. "No thanks, Da Bun. I don't want to think that it's you I'm doing if I would do her."_

_Xing Zhe and Jian Shang laughed. Ji Ru patted Da Bun's back. "Don't worry 'bout it dude. They have more women backstage than the ones you see onstage," he assured._

"_Ooh-ooh! How's 'bout Kat Lemmon?" Tim pointed to a sandy blonde babe who was stripping onstage with very 'generous' chest. Jian Shang began to moan while Ji Ru looked like he wanted to wank himself that moment. The main target seemed uninterested. "I need more than big breasts to keep me satisfied, thank you."_

_Xing Zhe had to control himself from hitting Syaoran by telling himself "More women backstage than onstage" repetitively while others rolled their eyes or slapped their foreheads._

_All had one thing on their minds: This is gonna be one looooong night._

* * *

_The group decided to hit the sack at midnight so they went backstage, ready to make their week's pick._

"_My, my, The Casanovas!" a gay man in his fifties beamed at his usual clients. Syaoran eyed him and wrinkled his nose in dislike. He obviously had a thick layer of makeup on plus the blood red lipstick he had. He was dressed in pink tank top and neon orange skinny jeans. "And who would it— Weelll!" he cut himself off, upon noticing the new arrival. "And who is this deity you've brought along?" he asked eyeing the dark-haired amber-eyed CEO._

"_Li Xiao Lang, high school pal who had just been convinced he needed a break from his busy life," Jian Shang introduced. "And what better way than women?!"_

_The gay man laughed. "Why but of course? Prin Dahl, at your service," he introduced himself extending a hand, expecting Syaoran to take it and kiss it. The man just stared at him with that intense glare of his and then took his hand—and shook it. Prin pouted in disappointment but nevertheless regained composure._

"_And who would it be this time, my boys?" he turned to them._

"_Julia."_

"_Roslin."_

"_Jing Rin."_

"_Shin Hui."_

"_Zen."_

_The boys placed their orders. "Alright then! And what about you, Mr. Mysterious?"_

_Tim walked up and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Give him the best girl. My man here has the highest standards Hong Kong has since, uh, since who knows when?"_

_Syaoran snorted at the comment. The pimp laughed. "I'll have Kat Lemmo—"_

"_Not Kat! He doesn't want a woman who's all-breasts. Whatever that's supposed to mean," Tim answered for him._

"_Not Kat?! She's the most requested girl—"_

"_Just give me some girl who isn't whiny and clingy and do what they're told!" Syaoran snapped._

_Behind him, 'oohs' can be heard from the four other Casanovas. Prin seemed unfazed by the outburst. "Okay then. I'm sure we have plenty for you to choose from."_

"_Give him someone fresh!" Jian Shang called out. Then, Prin smirked. "First time Mr. Mysterious?" he teased. Syaoran raised a brow, wondering how he got that right, and barked. "Just give me a slut!" The pimp huffed, turned on his heels and left the lads._

_After a few minutes, Prin came with their women. Syaoran had to admit they were more good-looking than the women who were performing. They definitely can pass off as models._

"_Miss me, baby?" Jian Shang asked teasingly at his partner, Shin Hui, a charming brunette with pouty lips, large breasts that screamed implants (at least in Syaoran's mind), and a little bit smaller butt, who giggled._

"_Who's he?" a blonde, grey-eyed girl, Roslin, who was Xing Zhe's partner asked pointing to Syaoran._

"_A good friend of ours from high school."_

"_He's hot!" Julia, a redhead commented._

"_Well, too bad he's off limits to our has-beens, sweetheart," Da Bun announced earning a frown from the girls._

"_Too bad, gorgeous," Zen told him. "I could think of a hundred 'fun' ways I'd do with you," she said and winked._

"—_and for you Mr. Mysterious," Prin arrived with three giggly girls who were eyeing Syaoran giddily. It only took one look from him before the pimp sighed and answered for him. "No." He pushed the girls out and disappeared again._

"_We could do a threesome, honey," Zen offered only to be met by a glare from Syaoran._

_It took five more minutes until Prin reappeared and the five others were getting restless._

"_Can't we just go ahead?" Jing Rin asked Tim. He shook his head. "Nah! We wanna see the lucky girl."_

"_You can say that again," Jian Shang agreed._

"_Okay! Nah! We wanna se—"_

"_Shut it Tim!" Xing Zhe whined._

"_You are one difficult client, Mr. Li. But what can I say? We've found the right one for you." And he pulled someone from outside the doorway inside._

_Five pairs of eyes widened. Syaoran couldn't help but be pleased. The girl was hot as she was beautiful. Her honey brown hair flowed freely, ending just three past her shoulders. Her body was definitely proportioned and had the right curves in the proper places. She had long silky legs that seemed to go on forever. She was a bit tall. Around 5 ft 7 ½ inches without the three inch wedge sandals she had on._

_Syaoran took her chin and raised her head to see her face. He had to take it back! She was gorgeous: beautiful appealing, not to mention unique emerald green eyes, perfectly sculpted nose, and full pink lips. "I'll take her," his voice was almost a whisper. He turned to look at his friends' reaction, expecting shouts and hoots but none came. They were all gaping, stunned, and speechless. It was Ji Ru who had first recovered. "W-where did she come from?" he asked referring to the girl._

"_Ahh! Ying Fa? She's new. She just came in this morning," Prin answered._

_All five had the same thing in their minds: Li still managed to grab THE Girl! Bummer!_

_

* * *

_

_She had been in the room, prepared for hours. She simply sat in front of the vanity table waiting to be called for (cough) duty. She was anxious. Restless. Nervous. Part of her wanted to do it to earn money while the other part wanted to spare her dignity._

_At around twelve, a very effeminate man came in and inspected her from head to toe._

_He raised a brow and smirked. "Come with me."_

'_Oh boy. This is it.' She took one deep breath and followed the pimp. It wasn't long before they came to a room where she was told to wait outside. Seconds later, the pimp dragged her inside the room where she saw five other whores with their respective partners. All men awfully good-looking. Then she saw another man standing close to where she was standing. He was far more handsome than the other five. And he was examining her._

'_Oh please tell me he won't be my first time,' her mind screamed. But it was as if her heart opposed. He was damn sexy and gorgeous! Then, she felt his soft hand taking her chin and raising her head. Her green eyes met his amber ones. She couldn't break the eye contact for two reasons: one, his eyes were so electrifying it was drawing hers to them and she could feel getting lost inside those pools, and second, he was still holding her chin._

"_I'll take her." Three words were all it took for her to fall back to reality. This was IT._

_From the moment he took her, Sakura had to admit he had been a gentleman. He took her bag and even opened the passenger seat door for her. Then she wondered if this was all a show for his friends, who were teasing him all the way. He pretended not to be bothered and just ignored them. This, however, scared her. What if he's a violent man who'd beat women to a bloody pulp? I hope not._

_The ride was a bit long and quiet. It was when he turned right from the highway that she realized he was taking her to the hills. To a nice house on the hills. Upon arrival, the gentleman that he was, he opened again the car door and allowed her to get out. She followed him inside the house and found out that they were all alone. Great_. What if he's a serial killer?_ Thoughts, not all good, flooded into her mind as her heart continued to race._

_Finally, he opened the door to a room, which she found out to be the bedroom. Uh-oh. He placed her bag on the floor and proceeded to undress, taking his dress shirt off first. Her face just had to turn red. He was far off sexier unclothed! Oh yes. How wonderful his well-toned muscles rippled with each smooth movement. Then, miraculously, she found her voice and asked the question she had been meaning to ask._

"_Y-you're single I hope?" The man turned to her flushed face and slightly smirked and then sighed. "Yes," he answered casually and began unbuckling his belt._

"_You m-mean single as in no girlfriends, wives, fiancées or the like?" He turned to her again and stared. "For the second time, yes. No girlfriends," he answered. "No wife or wives," he glared. "No fiancées." He heard her sigh in relief. "Or the like." And then disappeared into the what Sakura assumed to be the bathroom._

_She was trembling. For crying out loud, she had her sex life planned out. She was supposed to start one AFTER she was married to the man of her life. And now here she was about to have sex with what's-his-name?! Realizing she needed to change, she opened her bag and took a white lace-and-silk nightgown and matching thong. Seeing he was still inside the bathroom, she immediately stripped and changed into the 'get-up'. Just when she had stuffed her other outfit inside the bag, the door opened and the man came out wearing only white sheer pajamas, leaving his torso bare._

_Then, she felt like she was being bored through under his deep stare. "Well… Let's get started, I guess," he said uncertainly. She simply took a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply. Then, he boomed. "Come on! Do what you're supposed to do! Strip or seduce me or something!"_

_Okay, he was scary. "Look woman I'm not paying you to stand there wearing something close to nothing and DO nothi—"_

"_It's my first time, okay!?" she bellowed. Man, she was trembling. She was about to lose her virginity to someone who ISN'T her husband and someone who'd look like he'd beat a woman without hesitation. She heard a small 'Damn!' escape from his mouth. And just when she closed her eyes, she felt strong warm hands on her arms._

_He turned her around so she was facing him and just before she could make eye contact with him again, his lips were on hers. His hands started roaming underneath the filmy nightgown and she felt his hands cup her breasts. A moan escaped her mouth, giving his tongue entry to her cavern. Sexual tension began taking its toll in her body and her mind simply clouded. No sooner, her body hit something soft and she realized that she was on the bed. Next thing she remembered was she was already as naked as the day she was born. Everything was a blur from that moment on. Everything was a blur until it came to THAT point. The point when she felt a tearing sensation inside her core._

_Realization swept through her once more and hit her: she had just been torn. And everything went back to a blur._

**To Be Continued**

**A.N.: **That's it for the first chapter folks. Please do read and review. This is my first fan fiction so please do criticize. I haven't read ALL the stories here in FFN so I am not so sure if somebody has done a story like mine. Maybe there would be similarities but I swear I'm not copying stories. Anyway, that's all for now. Ja!


	2. Release

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters

**A.N.: **Whew. Finished chapter 2 sooner than I expected. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
****Release**

_He was getting impatient. The three girls the pimp had shown him were beautiful. But they were too giggly for his taste. Annoyingly irritating was how he would describe them. He felt a tinge of envy of his friends who had 'okay' partners._

_Then, Prin returned after five minutes. "You are one difficult client, Mr. Li. But what can I say? We've found the right one for you." And he pulled someone from outside the doorway inside._

_Syaoran could've sworn his eyes widened a teeny bit at the girl Prin Dahl brought in. Wow! Now he was getting excited a teeny bit. She was a beauty, he had to say so himself. Exotic and hot. Waaaayyy better than his friends' girls. After inspecting her, he went affirmative._

"_I'll take her." He could've sworn he saw her emerald orbs flash the moment he said so but shrugged it off. His friends cheered him on all the way to the parking lot, and he could tell they were envious of his catch. Indifferent, he ignored them, opened the car door for the girl and took off._

_He took her to his new rest house on the hills. He bought it two weeks ago and had yet the time to hire managing staff so it was, basically, only the guard who was there. Once they were in the master's bedroom, the girl finally drew up courage to ask him._

"_Y-you're single I hope?" she stammered._

_He raised a brow before turning to face her. He saw that she was blushing at the sight of him topless. He smirked slightly. "Yes." And began unbuckling his belt. This was beginning to become interesting. From the corner of his eye, he could see that she was trembling a bit but ignored it._

"_You m-mean single as in no girlfriends, wives, fiancées or the like?" she clarified. _'Huh?'_ He turned to her again and stared. No sooner, she was about to become a human tomato with the way she was blushing. _

"_For the second time, yes. No girlfriends." He paused. "No wife or wives." Pause with a glare. "No fiancées or the like." He heard her sigh in relief. _'Yep, this was getting interesting. Mentally and not physically,'_ he thought before opening the bathroom door and went inside. He stripped himself of his underwear and took the sheer white cotton pajamas he left there from his last stay from the closet._

Okay. It's just one night. Once you're done with her, it's done._ The thought continued to ran inside Syaoran's mind._

She's just a whore. Bitch. Prostitute. Slut. And when it's done, you're gonna kill those five bozos._ He took a deep breath. He was about to do an immoral act. Who knows what he's going to tell his future wife? His future children? His future grandchildren? And what is he gonna tell his parents?_

Curse those weasels! And they call themselves my friends?!_ he glared at his reflection on the mirror before deciding to come out. The sight that met him was almost too good to be true. She was ethereal. For a moment, Syaoran was struck with the woman that stood in front of him until it again occurred to his mind._

Whore._ She looked at him and saw he was topless, flushed to an even deeper shade of pink and turned around so her back was facing him. It came to him that she wasn't going to make a move like he had expected so he started. "Well… Let's get started, I guess." He saw her inhale and exhale. This was getting nowhere and he was becoming annoyed._

"_Come on! Do what you're supposed to do! Strip or seduce me or something!" he barked. She jumped slightly and trembled a bit. He snorted. She was getting on his nerves. "Look woman I'm not paying you to stand there wearing something close to nothing and DO nothi—"_

"_It's my first time, okay!?" she cried. His eyes widened a bit. _Virgin slut? So this is new,_ he thought to himself. He felt a little guilty. Any idiot could probably tell she was way inexperienced than his friends' partners but it never occurred to his mind. _At least she's gonna save you from the embarrassment of being inexperienced,_ a voice told him._

"_Damn!" he cursed in a whisper. _Guess I have to make the move_. He sighed and began to walk towards her. He held her by her upper arms and turned her around so she was facing him. And in one split second, his lips were on hers. He lowered his hands to her waist to the hem of the translucent gown. He felt her arms snake on his strong shoulders, around his neck. Then, his hands ascended slowly, feeling her soft velvet skin underneath her nightgown, until they reached her soft breasts, squeezing them gently._

_She moaned, allowing his tongue to enter her warm mouth as her breath hiked. Their tongues wrestled as he continued kneading her breasts and pinching her now hard nipples. After a few minutes, his hands traveled south to the garter of her thong and took it off her. With his strong arms, he lifted her and carried her to the bed._

_He sucked his breath as he stared at the almost naked woman before him. He was getting hard himself by the minute and he knew whether he approved of this or not, he needed to do it or else bear the pain of holding the tension. Taking off her top, again for a second or so, he felt himself hold his breath. For a whore, this woman was like a fallen angel._

_It didn't took long before he finally took off his pajamas leaving them both stark naked on the bed. Reaching for a small packet on the bedside table, he tore it open and put the rubber on his erection. Seconds from that, they were one._

* * *

_Syaoran opened his eyes groggily the next day. He turned to his left and saw that it was already eleven minutes before two in the afternoon. Letting out a moan, he sat up on the bed and that was when he noticed the woman next to him, unclothed and still asleep. A wave of events flashed in his mind and he exhaled sharply._ First sex._ He shook his head._

_He had to admit it wasn't bad as he thought it would be. He found it pretty darn good. _Exhilaratingly good,_ the voice inside him corrected. He looked at the girl next to him again and sighed as he pulled the covers over her body. There was no way he was supposed to like it. It was just… sex. Nothing more. He shook the pleasurable idea off his head and stood._

_His body was a bit sore. No need to wonder why. He needed a nice, warm bath._

**End of recount**

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning. This man sure had a way of making her feel intimidated. "You can use the bathroom if you want," he told her as he zipped his denim jeans. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

She looked up and saw that he was already dressed. He was wearing a different outfit from the ones he wore the previous night. Nevertheless, he was tons more handsome. He looked fresher and younger in plain white muscle shirt and jeans. His chocolate brown hair was lanky and wet yet his facial features were the same. Yet Sakura could swear he looked more, um, vigorous. He was about to exit when he heard her mutter something he didn't quite catch.

"Excuse me?" he inquired, his eyebrows furrowing. She gulped.

"I-I said," Pause "Thank you."

He raised a brow inquiringly. She noticed this and went on.

"Thank you for, um, not maltreating me," she said forcing herself a smile. His face was as stony as before. Then, he shrugged and left the room. She breathed in relief.

* * *

Syaoran was making his way to the kitchen when his mind drifted to the honey brown haired woman upstairs. Somehow, he felt not regretting what he did, like he was even glad to have met her. But he knew that this was wrong. _What's wrong with me? It's all over now. I've slept with her. We've both done our parts now let it go! Let HER go._ He was contemplating on the phrase for a while before he decided.

_No. She's not going._ It was her first time too, right? Technically, she's not a man-eating whore._ If I let her go… If I let her return to that pimp, her life will be miserable. More miserable than it is already. Ugh! What's happening to me?! I shouldn't be worried about her, right? I'm supposed to be paying her later for the night so _that_ makes her a whore already, right?_

_Dammit! _he rubbed his temples. He was starting to have a headache.

* * *

Sakura sighed as the water ran down her aching body. Just like the man downstairs, she thought about her lover the previous night. _Even though he's not whom I intend to give myself to, I'm glad it's someone like him._ She couldn't help but smile. All night, he had been nothing but gentle, with exceptions to the outbursts before they began. She blushed again. He _had_ been a gentle lover. It was painful, alright. But he had done ways to soothe her. Nonetheless, Sakura was grateful to him for that alone.

_Why can't all men be like him?_ she thought. Sure he was cold and stern but he was a gentleman. She'd fall in love with him for that alone. Then, she stopped herself. In love? With a random guy who picked her up from the bar and slept with her?! Nuh-uh! She sighed again as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. _That shouldn't be allowed to happen. It was all for one night. Just one,_ she told herself.

_Nothing more._

* * *

Syaoran stepped on the brake of his sleek black Mercedes as he pulled over at a familiar establishment. He closed his eyes for a minute before deciding to do it. Getting out of the car, he walked over to the entrance and immediately found the one that he was looking for. He ran his fingers along his messy hair before walking towards the man. But before he could reach him, the man had turned around and caught the sight of him. Immediately, his eyes widened.

"Mr. Li! A surprise to see you again!" Prin Dahl beamed. The man forced a smile. More like gritted his teeth really.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back this soon. Especially at this hour," he said to the young magnate.

"Yes, I know. You see—"

The pimp, who was still dressed eccentrically, cut him off. "Are you here to take another? There are a lot of beauti—"

He, in turn was cut off as well. "I'm not here for another woman. I'm here for the one you gave me last night."

Prin closed his mouth for a while and gawked. "Ah! I see. Ying Fa? Why? Did the bitch—"

"Don't talk about her that way!" he defended.

"—misbehaved last night? Was she not good? Not that I wasn't expecting her to be good considering it was her virginal experience."

That got Syaoran. "You knew it was her first time and you didn't even have the mind to inform me?! Do you even know how scared she was?!" he yelled.

"So, the little scum wasn't good, I take it?" Prin sneered.

Syaoran snorted. "Actually, she's _sensational_," he fought back, emphasizing the last word. "And I bet she's better than any other women you have in here. Not to mention a thousand times more good-looking!" he exclaimed. But instead of being surprised, Prin grinned.

"Good! At least I won't have to worry about that filth bringing shame to this establishment. Now what business you want to do now, gorgeous?" he smirked, scanning him from head-to-toe, and nibbling his lower lip from pleasure in what he was seeing.

Syaoran didn't have half a mind to glare at him. Then, he took a checkbook and a pen from his jacket pocket.

"How much for the girl?"

"A thousand dollars a night."

Syaoran shifted his gaze to the pimp from his checkbook. "No."

Prin looked at him quizzically. Syaoran smirked.

"I intend to buy her. I want her services exclusive to me. Only me."

The pimp's eyes bulged, not believing what he was hearing. This sex god of a man comes into his brothel to _buy _a slut? Surely, the bitch was beautiful and hot and all, that's the only reason he let her work in his establishment, but could a first-timer be _that_ incredible in bed that a rich, utterly good-looking piece of hunk would want to snag her for himself?

He stuttered. "Ah-Wha-?"

"You heard me, Dahl," Syaoran said. "How much for the bitch?"

"You can't take her, Mr. Li," Prin told him. "She's good for two months with me."

That's all Syaoran could take. He grabbed Prin by the collar and hissed.

"I said I want the girl. I'll pay you if I must but you—"

"Alright! Alright! I'll give her to you! But please unhand me, Mr. Li!" Prin cried. Syaoran released him. Prin panted as he fixed himself.

"How much is she?" Syaoran whispered low, kind of dangerous if you want to ask, and glowered, sending shivers to Prin's spine.

Prin breathed deeply and gulped. "A hundred grand."

Syaoran took his penetrating amber eyes off Prin, who was now able to breathe more easily now that the young exec had lifted his pressing gaze off him, and wrote on his checkbook before tearing it.

"One hundred thousand dollars," he announced extending the check to the gay man who extended, in turn, his arm to receive the check. But in an instant, Syaoran pulled away, shocking Prin.

"But first, give me _every single_ contract she signed," he demanded. "She did sign a contract with you, didn't she?"

The pimp nodded before calling an assistant to bring him the contracts of the newest girls. When the assistant returned, he gave Syaoran what he had demanded. Syaoran inspected them first before handing the check over.

He cleared his throat. "Nice doing business with you, Miss Dahl."

And with that, he turned and left.

* * *

Sakura went downstairs after taking a bath, dressed in purple tank top and faded denim skirt. She was definitely hungry. The cozy house wasn't really that imposing, though the design was very sophisticated. It was more like it was designed just for him. The mysterious yet attractive owner. _Whose name I haven't gotten until now_, Sakura pouted.

Then, she stopped and breathed out of relief. She had finally found the dining room. The good part was food had already been set. Sakura couldn't help but become flattered. _This guy has to stop doing nice things,_ she smiled. _Otherwise I might fall in love._

She gasped at the food that he had prepared. On the table were noodles, rice, sushi, and salad. The dinnerware and utensils have also been set out. All that she needed to do was eat. A lump was beginning to form in her throat and tears began to well up her eyes. No man had ever done this to her her entire life. She was about to sit down when she noticed a note taped beside her plate. She blinked in curiosity as she read.

**Good afternoon.**

**I know you'd come down sooner or later to eat. Feel free to do so. I'll be out for a while to take care of some business.  
****I apologize for this inconvenience.**

**Sincerely,  
****Li Xiao Lang**

_Li Xiao Lang? So that's his name,_ she smiled wider. Then, she giggled. _Come to think of it, it does suit him._ "Little wolf," she whispered as she settled on the chair and began to eat.

* * *

Syaoran arrived to find the table cleared. _She's done already._

He was about to go look for her when he stopped himself, and readied the words he'd say to her. About the task he had done. The task that he had done which he thought would be best for her. He sighed. _I hope she'll take it positively._

He went into the kitchen but did not find the one he was looking for there. He returned to the dining room and went out. Entering the first door to his left, the door to the library, Syaoran found the girl, standing by the book shelf, reading a book. He cleared his throat. She turned her head and her eyes widened.

"Ah-! Mr. Li, you're back!" Sakura exclaimed, closing the book and returning it back into the shelf.

He looked at her startled green eyes and unconsciously gulped. Man, she was gorgeous! He couldn't help but stare. She must've felt/thought he was hostile so she immediately broke the eye contact and looked away. He shrugged and sat down on the chair at the edge of the table. "Sit down," he instructed her. She gulped nervously before obeying, taking a seat next to him.

"What's your name?" he asked her bluntly.

She looked at him before answering. "Ying Fa."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Ying Fa?" he echoed. "Is that your real name? You don't look Chinese to me."

She stuttered. "I-it is my name. I'm not Chinese, you're right, but it's my name. At least when it's translated to Chinese it is."

He raised a brow. "And you are… Japanese I take it?"

She gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Yes. I am. And my name is Kinomoto S—"

"It's Sakura, isn't it? Your first name's Sakura, am I right?" he guessed, his face still as emotionless as it had been.

She nodded. He shrugged. "That wouldn't be too hard to figure out."

Dead silence filled the room before she finally broke it again.

"Am I returning to The Lounge soon?" she asked nervously, looking down and playing with the hem of her top. Not that she was excited to go back to that place, to that pimp who'd give her to another man for a night, most probably.

That cut him out of his trance. "Oh-! Yes, I forgot. Um, yeah, well, uh, you see," he fought to start.

She looked at him and clamped her mouth as if stifling a smile from his sort of predicament to tell her something. He looked kind of cute when he was struggling with words, she thought.

He ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair and cleared his throat. "No."

Her eyes widened in surprise and gawked at him. He laid down on the table a folder and opened it. Sakura gasped, emerald green eyes widening, in recognition of the papers that were inside the folder.

"T-those are my contracts with The Lounge!"

Syaoran, though amused at her reaction, kept a straight face. "Yes, well…"

"But w-why are th—wha—how did—?" she stumbled, pointing from the documents to the amber eyed man who sat to her right. He smirked at _her _predicament.

"You won't be returning there soon," he finally let the cat out of the bag. "Nor will you be returning there at all." He looked at her for her reaction. She gaped at him in confusion.

"One hundred thousand dollars, Ying Fa. I bought you from that pimp Dahl," he told her. She just continued to gape at him, not believing what she was hearing.

"You're mine. Mine and mine alone."

**To Be Continued**

A.N.: End of second chapter. Read and Review onegai


	3. Grounds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
****Grounds**

Bright green eyes stared at amber ones in shock. Her hands gripped the edge of the table at his words and her mouth hung open, unbelieving that he had done something like that.

"Y-y-you… bought me?" she whispered, her face pale.

Syaoran smirked as he traced a finger over her cheek. "Yes, sweetheart. From now on, you belong to me. Your 'services' shall be only for me. And like I said, you're mine, Cherry Blossom." He leaned forward to kiss her as his once dormant hormones began their flurry. Acting on instinct, Sakura immediately stood up, eluding his lustful lips and the probable consequences of the imminent kiss. Syaoran looked up at her, eyes glowering in obvious upset that she avoided his advances.

"I-I'll… just… go outside… air," she stammered and ran out of the room. As soon as she was out, she leaned onto the wall for support, thinking that she would probably be unable to support herself if she walked on further. She shut her eyes tightly, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall, and breathed heavily. In her mind, her lover's words continued to echo.

'_You're mine.'_

'_Mine and mine alone.'_

'_You belong to me.'_

That was all Sakura could take as her head began to feel woozy. She opened her emerald eyes and found her surroundings spinning until everything became dark.

* * *

The clock read 6:28 in the evening when Sakura regained consciousness. And once again, she found herself inside the master's bedroom. On the bed, of course. She sat up and knitted her eyebrows, trying to remember what happened earlier. She could've sworn she had already awaken. So why was she back on the bed? Then, she gasped. Of course!

'_You're mine. You're mine and mine alone.'_

"H-he bought me," she whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes, I did," a voice answered. Sakura's head whirled to the direction of the voice and found a not-so-happy Syaoran, arms folded across his chest, walking towards her. "You passed out."

Sakura felt her heart beating wildly inside her chest. She was nervous and very much scared of him. Then, he was next to her. She looked up and met his eyes, and saw he was upset. She gulped. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her, eyes boring right through hers.

"You don't like it that I bought you, do you?"

"I-I don't know," she told him.

He frowned. "Well, that's up to you." He stood up, burying his hands inside his jeans pocket. "You can go back. But be sure to give me back my money. It's bad enough that I spent good money on some slut—"

"Why did you buy me anyway?" she snapped, insulted by the words he threw at her.

He stared at her. "Is it bad that I took you away from that whorehouse?"

"N-no… N-not really… But I don't understand the point of buying me."

"Don't even think that I'm interested in you, whore." Sakura winced. "I just want to be exclusive. And make sure I won't get STDs when we have sex."

Sakura bowed her head down. "I-I see. So everything's just for sex, right?"

Syaoran snorted. "Isn't that what whores are for?"

Sakura shut her eyes in hurt. "I guess so," she whispered.

Syaoran sneered in satisfaction. "So, are you going back to the pimp?"

Sakura looked up at him and bowed her head down again. "No."

"Good girl," he smirked and turned to the door. "Dinner's ready by the way." And he left the room.

* * *

The beam of the crescent moon made its way through the windowpane of the master's bedroom, illuminating the panting lovers on the king-sized bed. Then, the night lamp was switched on, bathing the room with yellow light. The woman stood up and took the white silk robe that lay on the floor and wrapped it around her nude body as her lover sat up and watched.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked his mistress.

Sakura turned to him, mystified. "To the bathroom?" she answered uncertainly.

"Why?"

"T-to pee?" she looked at him in confusion.

Then, Syaoran had an evil glint in his eyes. "Can I watch?" he asked suggestively.

Sakura looked aghast. "NO!" For some reasons, he was starting to puzzle her. First, he was a harsh character who made it seem like going to the bathroom was a crime. Then, he suddenly became naughty, in a freaky way.

Syaoran furrowed his brows. "And why not? I do own you, you know."

Sakura could only gawk at him. "B-b-because… y-you're not… Y-you…" she stuttered. Syaoran quirked a brow.

"I need to pee!" She ran to the bathroom and closed the door shut.

"She didn't actually think I was serious, did she?" the man thought to himself with a smile and chuckled. Then, he stopped himself. He bought her. For himself. He sighed.

"I bought her," he whispered. And he knew the reason why. He wanted her. He wanted to have her on his bed every night. He wanted her to warm his bed every night. He wanted…

"I want to have sex with her," he whispered. Yes. He lusted for her. And he had his no-good friends to thank for introducing him to the pleasures of the flesh. The pleasure to have a woman satisfying him and to satisfy in turn. The pleasure the fallen blossom had given him. Now, he wanted to relive the pleasure over and over again. He remembered the feeling of having his first orgasm with her. It was tons more delectable than the past orgasms he had masturbating as a teen. He moaned as he felt himself getting aroused again. _'Ying Fa…'_

As if on cue, a flush was heard. Seconds later, the door opened and out came his lover. He bit his lip as he watched her strip and join him again in bed. Rolling on top of her, he started kissing her, unconsciously rubbing his new arousal against her naked thigh.

"M-Mister Li!" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Syaoran," he moaned, kissing her neck. "Call me Syaoran."

"B-but Mist—"

"Syaoran," he insisted. "It would be better if you scream my name rather than scream 'Mister Li' during climax."

Sakura turned a deeper shade of red. "But I don't scream—"

"Not yet. But maybe when we're better in screwing each other, we'd be screaming each other's name," he smirked. If Sakura could flush to an even deeper shade of red, she did. At the thought.

"M-Mis—"

Syaoran growled. Sakura gulped.

"S-Syao… ran."

The corners of Syaoran's lips twitched. "Say my name again."

Sakura sighed. "S-Syaoran—"

"Oh yes!" he moaned, continuing to kiss her.

"Syaoran, I-I don't think it's a good idea if we have a-another round. I mean, i-it's getting late."

In an instant, amber eyes shot to the alarm clock on the bedside table and Syaoran frowned. "You call 11:00 late?!"

"But a-aren't we going back to the city tomorrow?"

"We are. Tomorrow _evening_. So there's no rush." He tipped his head for another kiss, only to have Sakura turn away, much to his chagrin. He growled.

"Look bitch! Do you want me to rub it in that _I own you_?! So when I say I want sex right now, you open your legs _right now_!"

Sakura trembled. He was mad like she had never seen him before. And this frightened her. His orbs of amber were fiery with rage and his eyebrows were knitted to a scowl. Right then, Sakura could tell that Li Xiao Lang was someone who always gets away with anything he wants. Anything. Suddenly, to her surprise, Syaoran receded and rolled to the other side of the bed, much to her relief.

"I'll let you have your way… for now," he said, his back to her. "But next time, do what you're supposed to do."

Sakura sighed in relief. She was safe… for now. Slowly, she was becoming more and more afraid of the person she was sleeping with. To her, he was dangerous. Dangerous as he was powerful. And because he had bought her, she was his. She was his to use for whatever he wanted to. And she refused him. What more could this mean other than trouble?

"Why were you there?" came Syaoran's voice suddenly. Sakura blinked. "Excuse me?"

Then, Syaoran turned to face her, his eyes boring through hers.

"Why were you at a brothel? What made you decide to work there and sell yourself?"

Sakura felt her heart beat faster. The way Li Syaoran was looking at her was making her feel utterly uncomfortable. And not because his gaze was demeaning. Rather, his gaze was concerned. Sakura had to stifle a gasp.

"I had no other options," was her answer.

Syaoran squinted his eyes. "No other options? Don't you know any _decent_ work other than working at a whorehouse?"

Sakura shook her head. Syaoran snorted. "Or is it because this is what you wanted? To sell your body to any man who comes to you. To open your legs to any man who tells you to. To—"

"You don't understand!" she cried.

"Don't understand what? That it's an honor to give service to the sex-deprived people in Hong Kong?" he mocked her.

That hit a nerve. Sakura immediately shot Syaoran a hurtful glare before standing up and dressed.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran hissed.

"To give service to the sex-deprived people of Hong Kong! That's where!" she spat as she gathered all her belongings.

He stared as she robed herself in haste and clutched her bag in her hands before turning to the door. Coming to his senses, Syaoran quickly stood up and robed himself, following Sakura, who was already out the door.

"You're leaving?! In that… that outfit?! Bitch you're gonna get raped the moment you step outside this house!" he snarled.

"Don't worry, Mister Li. I promise to give you back the good money you spent on this slut. And guess what? Maybe I'll start with the taxi driver who's gonna take me back to the city!" she retorted as she ran down the stairs quickly—but not quick enough for Syaoran. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him—hard.

"You are not leaving until I tell you to leave, you hear me?!" he growled.

Sakura simply stared at him hard and said nothing. Her lips quivered and a tear rolled down her cheek. This did not go unnoticed by Syaoran, who wiped it with his thumb. He sighed.

"Why did you work there?" he asked her, this time, softly.

"I told you… I had no options," her answer was just above a whisper. Syaoran was about to open his mouth but he was immediately cut off.

"That's what you rich people don't understand. You all think there's work out there for all of us when in fact," she sobbed. "The work that are out there are only for _you_! You take everything the world has to offer because you have the money. Not to mention the power. What about us? Huh? We _have _to dependon you for a living!" she broke down.

Sakura was already crying when Syaoran did something neither of them expected—he wrapped her in his arms… and let her cry on his shoulders.

* * *

Li Syaoran sat on the couch of the living room as he watched Sakura drink the glass of water he had offered her to calm down. Her hands were still shaking when she gulped the water and took a deep breath to relax herself.

"Do your parents know this?" Syaoran asked her. For a second, he saw her freeze before bowing her head down.

"My parents are dead. Mother died twelve years ago when I was nine—"

"So you're twenty-one?"

Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded. "Father died a year ago."

"Here in Hong Kong?"

She nodded again. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Why are you in Hong Kong anyway?"

"I-it's a… long story actually," she mumbled. Syaoran grunted.

"Do you still go to school?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Dropped out of college a month ago. I… had no money to continue."

"That's why you decided to sell your dignity?" he spited.

She looked at him. "I said I had no other options. I don't know any job that would give me a big amount of money in a short span of time. Our landlord had already threatened to kick me out of the apartment once I don't pay up by the end of this month. And I haven't paid the rent for over four months. It would've been alright if there was someone I knew who'd be willing to shelter me. But all I have is myself."

Syaoran raised a brow. "You don't have any relatives here in Hong Kong?"

She shook her head.

"All my relatives are in Japan."

"Then why don't you go to Japan?"

"And where will I get the money to go there?" she spat.

"I don't know? Maybe you could've wrote to them and ask to send you money so you can go there?!" Syaoran cried indignantly.

"Yeah right like they'd do that to the child of the relative they disowned?!" Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Disowned?"

Sakura remained silent and said nothing. Slowly, Syaoran was beginning to see the labyrinth of Kinomoto Sakura's life.

"So it really is one long story, isn't it?" he sighed.

She nodded.

"You know you could've tried a job that's honorable like, I don't know, become a taxi driver?" he suggested despairingly, earning him a weird look from Sakura.

"I don't know how to drive."

"A store cashier?"

"Those jobs pay low."

"Then join the lottery, for crying out loud!"

Sakura gave him a look.

"How much money do you owe that bastard anyway?"

"Ten thousand dollars."

Syaoran sighed. "I see."

Dead air again came in between the two.

"If I promise to pay every cent of your debt," he began, making Sakura look up. "Will you do whatever I tell you to do?"

Sakura caught her breath, seeing where he was going. Then, she bowed her head. "Yes."

Syaoran smirked. "It's settled then. I will pay the ten thousand dollars you owe your landlord—on the condition that you'll live with me."

Sakura couldn't do anything but accept his offer. It was, after all, her only reason why she worked in the brothel. "If… if that's what you want," she said softly.

The Li CEO couldn't help but feel vindicated. "Good." He stood up and approached her. "And now, my dear, I believe that my bed needs a little warming."

* * *

The pair took off for the city earlier than Syaoran intended. He brought her to his penthouse in the heart of the city. Upon entering, Sakura couldn't help but gasp. She had never been in a house that was so stately.

"From now on, you'll live here with me," Syaoran told her, not minding her reaction.

Sakura gulped. "D-does your… family… live here, too?" she asked nervously.

He shook his head. "No. It's just only me and the caretaker, Ling Ma. My family lives in the countryside of the region. My mother is never a fan of the hustle and bustle of the city."

Sakura nodded. "But where is the caretaker?"

"Ling Ma's on leave," he said as sat tiredly on the sofa. "And I assume she won't be back for a few more days. Can you live with being alone for a few more days?"

She shrugged. "It's not like I have a choice."

He nodded. "Exactly." Placing his arms behind his head, he leaned back, slightly spread his legs apart and looked at her in the eye. "Massage my balls, will you?"

Instantly, emerald eyes widened. "P-p-pardon?!"

He smirked, spreading his legs even wider. "You heard me, babe."

Sakura paled. She opened her mouth but struggled to find the right words to retort. But none came.

Seeing her reaction, Syaoran laughed. "I'm just kidding. Woman, you really need to get a hold of yourself."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. But as soon as his laughter reached her ears, she let out a gasp of surprise. For the first time in almost two days, the temperamental tycoon laughed!

"Y-you laughed," she breathed subconsciously and immediately covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Much to her surprise, he laughed harder.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." He stood up, a tiny smile present in his face. "But I'm not exactly the most uptight person, you know."

Taking their bags, he turned to her. "Come. I'll show you our bedroom."

Sakura blindly nodded and followed her lover. She came to a stop, after taking a couple of steps, however, when the words sank in. "_Our_ bedroom?!"

Syaoran faced her, an eyebrow raised in question. "What? You don't expect me to bring you here to live with me, and let you sleep in a different bed, do you?"

Sakura gaped at him. "You mean… this is part of the deal?"

"The deal, sweetheart, is you do whatever I want you to do," he told her pointedly.

She looked at him and saw how dead serious he was. "I-I see."

"Let's go," he motioned her to follow him. And she did, knowing that she was left with no other options but to do so.

**To Be Continued**

A.N.: Okaayyy… Took me a very long time to post this chapter. But hey, I know you can all relate to the hassles of college. To those who've been to college, that is. Anyway, this chapter is just somewhat a transitional chapter. I'm taking things slowly here. I promise the succeeding chaps (maybe not the next one) will be a lot better. Or at least I hope they'd be better. **REVIEW!!**


	4. Enslaved

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****Enslaved**

Sakura was sitting on the living room sofa, reading the newspaper, as she had nothing else to do. It had been three days since she moved in with Syaoran, and so far, things had been going smoothly, apart from the boredom she had to deal with every single day. Of course, she still hasn't gotten used to Syaoran's nightly insistence of sex but what more could she do but submit?

It was already midday and the penthouse was deafeningly quiet. Syaoran had already gone to work early in the morning. She had let out a small yawn when she heard the main door open. Promptly, she rose, thinking it was a thief. It couldn't be Syaoran, she thought. The master of the house would call her whenever he comes home.

Taking light, quiet steps, she made her way to the foyer, to see a petite, ageing woman with round, gentle face and soft brown eyes that peer behind a pair of rectangular glasses, hair of ebony tied back into a tight bun. Upon seeing her, the eyebrows of the woman knitted, as she raised her eyeglasses to get a better view of her.

"Who are you?" the woman asked her. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura didn't know what to answer her. "Ling Ma?"

The woman looked surprised. "How do you know who I am?"

"Uh… Xiao Lang told me you were… W-what I'm trying to say is… I was… expecting you—" all words that Sakura were about to, or, rather, trying to say were cut off by the entry of another person: Syaoran.

"Sakura! I'm—" he stopped midway, finally aware of the presence of another person in the house.

"Xiao Lang?" Ling Ma eyed him curiously, raising both brows.

"L-Ling Ma! I see you've returned," he said, his gaze shifting from his caretaker to his mistress, who avoided his gaze and looked down.

"Indeed, I have. And who, may I ask, is this?" the elder woman signaled to Sakura, whose eyes were still downcast.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Ling Ma, this is Ying Fa. Ying Fa," Sakura looked up, finally meeting his eyes, upon hearing her name. "This is Ling Ma."

The young woman turned to the elder one and bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

Ling Ma gave her a smile and bowed as well. "And you as well. Ying Fa."

Sakura gave Syaoran a nervous look before turning to her heels "I-I guess I'd better leave." She gave one last bow to Ling Ma and went back to the living room.

Amber eyes watched her fixatedly as she retreated until a voice cut Syaoran's thoughts off – whatever those thoughts may be.

"Interesting."

Syaoran blinked and turned to see the amused face of his caretaker. He raised his brows in inquiry.

"For the first time ever since I saw my little Xiao Lang grow up, my little wolf brought home a woman," Ling Ma remarked.

The businessman once again drifted his eyes back to where his paramour was.

"She must be something special," the elder woman commented.

_If you only knew_, Syaoran thought, shaking his head.

"Would it be okay if you'd help Ling Ma with her things, Xiao Lang?" she smiled.

Syaoran smiled and chuckled as he took the caretaker's bags. "Of course. Do you even have to ask, Ling Ma?"

"She seems to be a sweet girl," Ling Ma mumbled, holding onto Syaoran as they made their way to her room. "Beautiful. With nice green eyes." Syaoran merely nodded as she spoke.

"But she doesn't look Chinese to me, does she?" she pondered.

He shook his head. "She's a Japanese, Ling Ma. Hong Kong-based." Syaoran opened the door to her cozy sanctum.

"Ahh! I see. Where did you meet her?" she asked casually. He froze.

"Where did I meet her?" he repeated as he placed her bags on the floor by the foot of her bed.

"Yes. Where did you meet her?"

"Depends," he said, much to Ling Ma's confusion. "Depends on whether you want me to tell you the truth. Or whether you don't want me to make her look bad."

"And why would that be?" Ling Ma asked, mystified.

Syaoran sighed. "I'll tell you later, Ling Ma. But right now, I need to see Ying Fa before I go back to work. I have a meeting due at 2:00."

"Alright then. Take care, my Xiao Lang!" she bid him goodbye.

He spun on his heels and walked to the door before turning once again. "Oh and one more thing, Ling Ma."

The elder woman looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Please make Ying Fa feel welcome."

Ling Ma chuckled, her ageing dark eyes twinkling. "Do you even have to ask, my little wolf?"

Syaoran chuckled and winked before walking out the door.

The old woman watched her ward's retreating figure with a satisfied grin. "My Xiao Lang," she whispered to herself. "Finally learning to love."

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the living room sofa, again, reading an entrepreneurial magazine that she found quite interesting. She had been taking up a business course before she dropped out of college some time ago so she wasn't exactly business-illiterate. Her reading session was interrupted by the opening and eventual closing of the door. She looked up to find the owner of the house standing by the door, a feral look on his handsome face.

Setting the magazine aside, she stood up. "Syaoran? Is there something wrong?" She was barely finished with what she was saying when the magnate pounced on her and began kissing her.

"Syao—"

"Ten minutes! I promise I'll be done in ten minutes!" he panted as he started unzipping his pants.

It was then that it hit Sakura. He wanted to have sex right there and then.

"S-Syaoran?! Are you saying you want to have sex—"

"YES! Yes! Oh Sakura, yes!" He moaned as he began fumbling with the button of _her_ shorts.

Sakura froze. She had no way out of this.

"Y-you mean to say you came home just to… just to… well," she trailed off.

He smirked as his lips went to her left ear. "Yes," he whispered huskily, sending shivers to her body. "I want you, Sakura. I want you now."

Sakura's face flushed red. He was getting hornier and hornier every second. And refusing wouldn't do her any good. She let out a moan when she felt his hand on her private part and realized that his hand had made his way inside her knickers.

_How does he do that?_ she wondered as he continued stripping her.

"Promise," he whispered as he lay her down on the sofa, spreading her legs, beginning to cover his erect manhood with the rubber contraceptive. "I'll be quick."

And with that, Li Syaoran once again, just like the past night and the nights before, penetrated the cavern that Kinomoto Sakura had once reserved for the man of her life.

* * *

"Syaoran, don't you have a meeting in five minutes?" Sakura reminded her lover, who was still kissing her neck like crazy. They had—or rather, he—had finished their heated session in exactly seven minutes, he took note. And what was supposed to be a short goodbye turned to a necking time when Syaoran pinned Sakura to the wall.

That got Syaoran to stop. He stared at her hungrily one last time before finally deciding to go. "Until tonight, my flower."

With one smug look at her, he turned to the door and left.

Once the door slammed shut, Sakura leaned sideways against the wall and sighed. So much for her life. Here she was, living in one of Hong Kong's poshest penthouse, yet as Hong Kong's most eligible bachelor Li Syaoran's sex slave. She was his whore. His bitch. Women would kill her to be in her position, if they knew. But they'd never know what Sakura would give to be free.

Sighing for the second time, she turned around and saw Ling Ma watching her from the bottom of the staircase, a smile on her lips.

Sakura stopped on her tracks and bowed her head down, making a detour to avoid the older woman in embarrassment.

"Would you like to join me for lunch, Ying Fa?" Ling Ma called to her.

She stopped once again and looked at her. "If it's okay with you, Ling Ma." Her heart-shaped face flushed pink.

Ling Ma chuckled. "Of course, my dear. Why would I ask you if I'm not okay with it?"

This had only caused Sakura to blush deeper and let out a nervous laugh.

From the moment Sakura and Ling Ma sat down to eat, awkward silence reigned. Sakura found it difficult to start a conversation with the caretaker, fearing it might lead to something embarrassing.

"I hope Xiao Lang has been feeding you well," Ling Ma said humorously. "It seems to me, with the way you're eating, you haven't been fed for a long time."

Sakura turned red. It was then that she realized that she had eaten six shrimp dumplings and was now into her third bowl of soup.

"H-he has been feeding me well. It's just that your—"

"My cooking is better than his, am I correct?" Ling Ma completed her.

"Yes," Sakura half-lied. Truth was, Syaoran was an amazing cook. But even though she had to admit that Ling Ma was better, what kept her from eating much was the awkwardness she felt towards Syaoran.

Ling Ma laughed. "But of course! Even Li Xiao Lang says so himself. Nothing beats Ling Ma's cooking!"

Sakura chuckled.

"If it helps, I won't tell Xiao Lang his girlfriend thinks his cooking sucks compared to mine," Ling Ma winked, causing Sakura to redden and laugh uncomfortably.

After minutes of hesitation, Ling Ma drew up the courage to ask the delicate-looking girl. "Ying Fa, would you mind if I ask?"

"Ask what?"

"How…" Ling Ma hesitated for a while, remembering the conversation she had with Syaoran. "How did you and Xiao Lang meet?"

The question drained all the color from Sakura's face and she froze.

"Xiao Lang and I… well…" Sakura took a deep breath. "We met… we…" Inside her chest, Sakura could feel the frantic beating of her heart. How was she going to answer the question? Then, she felt a warm, soft hand on hers. Emerald eyes locked with gentle brown eyes.

"It's okay, Ying Fa. Ling Ma won't think of you less if you answered me honestly," she comforted her.

Sakura saw that she was sincere with what she said. Taking one deep breath, she began. "Xiao Lang and I met… I'm not…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I… I'm not… exactly… his girlfriend, Ling Ma."

The old woman creased her forehead in confusion. "You're not?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not. I'm…" she trailed off, thinking of the appropriate term to use. "I'm his… lover, if you know what I mean." She looked up to see the confounded expression on Ling Ma's face.

"I-I met Xiao Lang in a… brothel," she revealed. "I worked there… to earn money… to pay my debts… Xiao Lang… h-helped me pay my debts… And now, I have to pay him back."

Minutes of silence followed until Ling Ma found her voice to speak. "I-I-I see," she managed to say, her hand still on Sakura's.

"I'm… I'm sorry… if I'm not what you expected me to be," Sakura told her.

Ling Ma, to her surprise, gave her a sad, understanding smile. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Ying Fa. I admire you for your honesty. I thank you for your honesty."

Her words, however, failed to soothe Sakura, who looked down to avoid Ling Ma's gaze, her eyes beginning to well with tears. Ling Ma gave Sakura's hand a squeeze before she stood up. "Well… I guess I'd better clean the table."

Sakura sat still on her chair as Ling Ma tidied the table, her head still bowed down, her teary green eyes glued to her hands that were on her lap. And she was still on a state of trance when Ling Ma took one pitying look at her and left her to her lonesome.

* * *

Two weeks and two days had passed since the conversation between Sakura and Ling Ma took place. Syaoran had no knowledge of it and didn't even wonder why Ling Ma never asked him again about his first meeting with Sakura. Ling Ma kept her word. She didn't think less of Sakura. At least judging from the way she acted towards the girl. Chan Ling Ma was still the kind, caring woman Syaoran had told his lover.

That day, Sakura wasn't feeling well. She woke up with a headache and began to feel dizzy in the afternoon. Her body ached and she had vomited her lunch right after eating. She felt like she was coming down with flu. Of course, she didn't tell Ling Ma or Syaoran about this. She couldn't. Especially Syaoran.

"Ying Fa?" Sakura heard Ling Ma call her.

Unsteadily, she rose from the sofa and held onto the redwood table on the side of the couch for support. She mustered her strength and feebly walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, where Ling Ma was.

The elder woman smiled at the younger one as she entered.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, dear. But I decided to try cooking ramen for tonight's dinner and… well, I can't say that I'm the best cook when it comes to Japanese cuisine," Ling Ma explained with a chuckle.

Sakura smiled weakly at Ling Ma. She was beginning to love the woman greatly.

"You want me to taste it?" Sakura asked.

"Could you, dear? It would be horribly embarrassing if it turns out bad," the elder female said in worry.

Sakura chuckled. With a spoon, she sipped a spoonful of thin soup and savored its hearty taste. She turned to Ling Ma and grinned.

"It's delicious!"

Ling Ma sighed with relief. "I'm glad!"

Suddenly, Sakura's vision started spinning and slowly became blurry. She felt herself collapse on the cold marble kitchen floor before everything turned black and the last thing she heard was the panicked voice of Chan Ling Ma calling her name.

* * *

Midnight was only two and a half hours away yet Hong Kong showed no sign that it was about to call it a night. Bright lights illuminated the streets, radiating its energy into the dimly lit hospital room where a handsome brown-haired man stood by the window pensively before a moan broke his mood. Eyes of amber drifted to the angelic figure that lay on the bed, asleep. The man sighed.

Syaoran looked out one last time before he turned and walked towards the bed where his lover slept. He stared at the beautiful face and frowned. He had been planning on a night full of intense passion that he wanted to go straight home from work, which he did. Only to come home to find his lover on the kitchen floor, burning with fever and unconscious. Needless to say, he brought her straight to the hospital out of panic, extinguishing the passionate flame that was about to get the better of him that Friday night.

"I guess you got the break that you wanted now, huh?" he mumbled, half-expecting her to wake up and respond. She didn't. He sighed in defeat.

His eyes found a chair across the room and he dragged it to the bedside. Sitting down, he leaned towards the sleeping girl and stared once again.

"What did you do to me, Ying Fa?" he whispered. His finger traced the soft outline of her face. "You have me addicted to you. You have me going crazy thinking about you."

His eyes studied her face for the first time. Ever since he first slept with her, he never did scrutinize her features the way he was doing at the very moment. He had always looked at her and sucked in her beauty as a whole. But now… She was more striking from where he was looking at her.

Her lashes were long, dark, and naturally curved. Her usually rosy cheeks were flushed from the fever she was having. Even so, she was breathtaking. Her nose was perfectly sculpted, long and thin. Her lips. Goodness, her lips. They were ravishing. Pink, moist, full, and soft. The softest lips he had ever kissed. The sweetest lips he had ever tasted.

Then, like a sudden bolt of lightning, a tremendous feeling engulfed him. It was an outrageous feeling of wanting to kiss her, right there and then. His eyes bulged startlingly and he immediately leaned back against the chair. Inside him, he felt the agitated beating of his heart.

_What the f*ck was that?!_, his mind rang as he ran his hand through his hair.

Syaoran looked at the sleeping girl once again. His heart galloped and he gulped. His hand reached for her face and he let his thumb brush her lips ever so lightly. The want to kiss her was still there, increasing by the second. It was hard to resist it. Slowly, he leaned towards Sakura's flushed face and grazed her lips lightly with his. Realizing what he had done, he pulled back instantly and let out a low growl.

"Dammit," he cursed. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He could not possibly want to kiss this woman because he wanted to, right?

He stood up and walked towards the window. Below, the honking of the cars persisted and the lights continued to glow. Syaoran turned around and leaned against the wall between the windows. He shut his eyes and pressed his palm against his forehead.

_What was that?!_ he wondered.

Then, it came to him. He had kissed Sakura several times. But it was all for the sake of foreplay. All out of pure lust. But now, the reason he did so couldn't possibly for foreplay. And it sure wasn't lust that drove him to insanity that second. It was… something different. He bit his lip hard, as if trying to keep himself from kissing her one more time. Then, he crouched down before settling his eyes on his lover, who was undisturbed by and obviously unaware of his previous actions.

"What did you do to me, Kinomoto Sakura?"

**To Be Continued**

**A.N.: Like it or not? Tell me if you don't and I'll revise it :) And if you think there has been far too much intimacy for the first chapters, pardon me but that's how it's supposed to be :) Otherwise I won't be true to what I created in the first place.**


	5. Undone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

**A.N.: **Firstly, I would like to shout out a big **THANK ****YOU** those people who answered. He he. Was kind of surprised you reviewed instead of PMing me. He he. But it's okay. He he. So… After a century, I present you Chapter 5…

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
****Undone**

Sakura was confined in the hospital for another two days before the doctor gave her a clean bill of health and discharged her with orders of rest, hydration, and nutrition. So far, recovery had been smooth. She had been feeling stronger and healthier as the days went by. Of course, Ling Ma was there to make sure she stuck by the doctor's advice. Needless to say, Sakura's adoration and respect for the older woman reached to new heights. There was one thing that bothered her, however.

It was Saturday evening and Sakura stood in front of the bathroom mirror patting her hair dry with a towel. She had just taken her nightly shower, relishing the way the warm water relaxed her. Staring at her reflection, she stopped drying her hair and let her hands fall to her sides. She stood still and scrutinized herself. Emerald gazed at emerald. Sakura may be innocent once. But she wasn't ignorant. She knew of the way men would eye her like she was a piece of meat. She knew of the way they would turn their heads when she walked by. The way they flirt around her. She definitely knew of the jealous hisses of women whenever she was near. She knew that she was beautiful. That being both a blessing and a curse, she continued to examine herself in the mirror and let thoughts swim in her mind.

She didn't look as ashen as she was when she arrived from the hospital. The rose on her cheeks that faded when she slipped into sickness had returned. In fact, in her mind, she looked better than she ever did before.

_But __why?_ Sakura's mind rang, her eyebrows crossed. _Why __hasn__'__t __he __touched __me __yet?_

Yes, Kinomoto Sakura was bothered by the fact that Syaoran hasn't attempted to sleep with her ever since she came back from the hospital. Sure, they were still sleeping in the same room and on the same bed. But the physical intimacy wasn't there.

Her heart started. Suddenly, there was another thing that bothered her. And this one worried her more than the first one. Now, she was becoming scared of the fact that she was disturbed that Syaoran had yet made a move on her. Scared of the fact that she was missing being warm in his arms. Scared that she was missing having him inside her.

Sakura felt goose bumps on her arms as her heart continued its rapid beating.

"Why do I feel this way?" she asked to no one in particular.

The girl in the mirror had no answer.

* * *

In his study, Li Xiao Lang was having a headache. He glared at the pile of folders to his left, regretting ever bringing the mound home. He wasn't supposed to be working that night. It was a weekend, for crying out loud. Days like these were supposed to be spent lazing around, watching a movie or doing whatnots. But a certain nuisance which can only be blamed on him forced him to do the unthinkable. Closing his amber eyes, he leaned back against the swivel chair and placed both his hands on the back of his head.

Behind his closed lids, the image of a certain green eyed girl popped out. Syaoran's eyes flew open in a second and he let out a frustrated moan. It had been a week now since Sakura unknowingly elicited a number of reactions from Syaoran's body. And he hated it. He hated the way his heart fluttered whenever he saw her. He hated the way heat rose to his cheeks whenever he tried talking to her. Most of all, he hated feeling powerless when it came to her.

He was beginning to fear the way he was feeling that he as much as possible avoided physical contact with her. It was driving him nuts.

"There's no way I'm falling for her_,__"_ he told himself. "No damn way." Grumpily, he went back to work. Minutes later, he was interrupted by a soft, almost inaudible knock on his study door.

Syaoran clenched his jaw. There could be no other person on the other side of the door except her, he was sure.

He cleared his throat before gruffly answering, "Come in," not daring to look up from his laptop.

He heard the knob turn and the door slowly squeak open.

"Hi," a soft voice said.

Syaoran turned to the direction of the voice and had to hold his breath. Sakura stood by the door with a saucer of moon cakes and a cup of tea on a tray. To Syaoran's dismay, she was wearing a pink satin and lace night slip that ended on her mid thighs. How he missed those thighs. Sweat began forming on Syaoran's forehead as he desperately tried to tear his eyes away from her legs.

_Oh, __her __legs!_ he moaned inwardly.

Averting his gaze from her legs to her face, Syaoran had to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat. As if her heart-shaped face, devoid of any makeup, was any less sexier. He pretended to busy himself with the papers.

"I-I brought you food so you won't get hungry as you work," Syaoran heard her say.

"I can get food on my own. I'm not a child," he replied flatly, rummaging through the stack of folders.

He was answered by silence. He looked at her and saw that she was still standing by the door. Her head was bowed down in apparent shame and her face flushed.

"I w-wanted to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick," she said seconds later.

Syaoran let out a grunt. "That was nothing. You're my responsibility, you know."

"But still—"

"Promise me you'll tell me at once if there's something wrong and not just keep it to yourself."

Her eyebrows rose at his sudden request. Then, weakly, she smiled. "Okay." Carefully, she placed the tray of food on the table and turned to leave.

"Don't go to sleep, yet!" he called out as she was halfway out the door.

She looked over her shoulder and met his burning tawny eyes.

To Syaoran's surprise, she smiled and flushed before answering, "I'll keep the bed warm for you."

Without waiting for his response, she turned on her heels and walked out the door.

Syaoran's throat ran dry. Forgetting altogether the work he reluctantly brought home, he stood up and walked towards the table where there lay the tray of food Sakura thoughtfully brought him. He never liked moon cakes. They were too dense for his taste. And he found tea too bland, albeit the healthy benefits his mother would lecture him when he was young.

As he stared at the platter, the alluring image of the Japanese temptress came into his mind. Syaoran felt himself shiver. Kinomoto Sakura, satin, and lace was a sinful combination. He looked down to find a bulge growing on his groin. A week of celibacy had taken its toll on him. With another moan, he left the study to find his lover.

* * *

A sigh escaped Sakura's mouth as she felt the heat engulfing her entire body. She was standing still outside the door of Syaoran's study, resembling a human tomato, she was sure of that. It was the most humiliating thing she had ever said in her entire life. She cursed herself for being too forward and wondered what he had thought about that. Then, she began pondering when she had become too bold for her own taste.

_Kami-sama, what is happening to me?_

Wrapping her arms around herself, she slowly made her way towards the room she shared with Syaoran. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a man that was shadowing her like a predator after its prey.

As she reached the door and opened it, she was suddenly swept off her feet, making her cry out a small "Hoe!"

Looking up, her shocked eyes locked into the hungry amber ones of Li Syaoran. "Syaoran!"

He didn't make a sound. He just continued to stare at her with the same intense stare before dumping her on the huge bed and climbed on top of her.

"Syao—"

What she was about to say was immediately cut off as Syaoran swept in for a deep, long kiss. After what seemed like an hour to Sakura, Syaoran broke the kiss to rid himself and Sakura of their clothes. Naked and frustrated, the lovers gave into their lust. For the first time, Sakura gave herself willingly to Li Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura was slowly cutting the carrots she was cooking for lunch the following day, very mindful of the fact that Syaoran was watching her like a hawk at the table. She was the first to wake up that morning and was already at the kitchen helping Ling Ma prepare lunch when the young man joined them. Ling Ma had left no sooner to answer the door, leaving the two alone.

"Itai!" Sakura cried as pain shot through her index finger. Inspecting her hand, she realized that she had cut her finger in the process of being careful.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, already beside her before she knew it.

"Nothing," Sakura told him with a small chuckle. Inside her rib cage, her heart began to race. "Just being clumsy, that's all," she assured him with a smile.

He didn't return the smile. Instead, he scowled and went to get a wad of tissue, handing it over to Sakura, who mumbled a "Thank you."

"Be careful next time," he told her. "Let me see." Gently, he took her hand and checked the bleeding wound.

Sakura was in a daze as she stared at him. He looked so handsome when he was being kind and concerned.

_Syaoran,_ her mind swooned.

"Yes?" He looked up.

Sakura blushed. She didn't realize she was thinking out loud. "Nothing."

Fortunately, Ling Ma chose that very moment to enter the kitchen, carrying a familiar tray of moon cakes and tea. "Xiao Lang, I found this inside your study."

Syaoran offered Sakura a sheepish smile. Sakura reciprocated with a glare. "You didn't eat them?"

"I wasn't hungry."

Green eyes continued to stare hard at him.

"Besides, I don't like moon cake," he added as he went back to his chair. "Or tea."

It was Sakura's turn to frown at him. "What do you like then?"

"Dim sum and chocolate milk," he shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, I apologize for not knowing what your favorites are, Mister Li," she spat, evidently hurt.

"An honest mistake, I assume. Though…" he smirked, amber eyes darkening . "You can always give me what you gave me last night."

Sakura felt her face heat up.

"That was the best midnight snack I had… ever."

Sakura glared daggers at her paramour as Ling Ma let out a cough and smiled knowingly.

"Excuse me," Sakura growled as she walked out of the room.

"I want another serving later, my cherry blossom," Syaoran remarked as she passed by him.

"Go f*ck yourself!" she lovingly hissed back.

Syaoran chortled.

"You have grown into a naughty, naughty boy, Xiao Lang," Ling Ma told him with a wink. "I could barely sleep last night with all the noise you and Ying Fa were making."

It was the little wolf's turn to blush. "Ling Ma!"

The elder woman laughed.

"I was only kidding." Then, smiling sadly. "I had to lighten up the conversation before giving you this." She slid an envelope across the table. "It came in the mail."

Piqued with curiosity, Syaoran took the envelope. He paled upon seeing the Li family crest that sealed the back.

"It's from Mistress Ye Lan."

* * *

Pinkish water drained down the sink as blood mixed with water. Sakura was cleaning the wound while grumbling to herself in annoyance at how infuriating Li Syaoran was. Looking up at the mirror, she saw how red her face had become.

"Stupid pervert!" she muttered.

She wiped her hands on a clean towel and went out of the bathroom. She stopped upon seeing the bed– their bed, hers and Syaoran's– still unmade. Sighing, she proceeded to make it. As she did, flashbacks of last night's intimacy passed in her mind and the corners of her lips turned up.

Weeks ago, she would've winced at the thought of being with a man. Now… Sakura had to bite back a moan as she felt a tingling between her legs.

_Syaoran__…_ How she loved saying his name. It was only one of the other things she was beginning to love. She was beginning to love his stare. His touch. His kisses. His voice. And very much recently, his laugh.

She gave out another sigh and shook her head.

"I shouldn't be feeling this way. Not for him," she told herself. "Kami-sama, help me!"

**To Be Continued**

**A.N.** Read and review! Please do criticize but don't flame :) This chapter was a real challenge to me. Personally, it's not as good as I wanted it but it's better than I expected. Seriously, it could've been worse. The next chapters should be longer, otherwise this could go on for more than thirty chapters. Longer chapters, slower update. Shorter chapters, faster update. I really, really, really hope this makes up for the three years of not updating. If not (*sniffles*), I promise to make it better next time. And thank you for the continuous support.

_Post script_: No, sorry, Sakura isn't pregnant :) It would've been dangerous for a pregnant woman to catch a fever during the first trimester.


	6. Conceding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

**A.N.:** Sad. Didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for the last chapter. So I'm guessing it wasn't as good as you all hoped it to be. I'm sorry. Hopefully, you'll find this one better. This is the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy!

And, before I forget, I replaced the "Note" that was in Chapter 5 with the _real_ Chapter 5, thus we now have Chapter 6 as Chapter 6 :)

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
****Conceding**

Surprise made its way to Sakura's face when she later returned to the kitchen later. The playful atmosphere that was there when she left had dissipated and instead of the mischievous Syaoran that she last saw, there sat a solemn and tense Li Syaoran, very much like the man she had first met and feared at The Lounge. Sakura stopped on her tracks to observe in wonder what had happened that had caused the sudden change.

But before Sakura could pinpoint anything, Ling Ma had called her. A head of dark brown turned to her as she turned to the elderly woman who had called her attention.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the garden and help me pick out flowers for the table?" Ling Ma looked at her hopefully.

Usually, Sakura would be willing to do just anything to help the kind woman. But when curiosity over Syaoran's change of attitude aroused her, she was a bit hesitant to give Ling Ma a hand. Then, Syaoran let out a sigh and stood up from his seat.

"If you'll excuse me, ladies, I have to take care of something," he said with a terse smile and, without waiting for any acknowledgement from the two, left.

Sakura gaped. Before she could say anything after him, she felt a warm hand over her shoulder. Beside her, Ling Ma gave her a woeful smile. "Let's go," she beckoned.

Reluctantly, Sakura followed her out.

Sakura's favorite place in the dwelling of the Chinese tycoon was, undoubtedly, the gardens. Syaoran obviously spared no expense in beautifying the expanse of flora. The first time Syaoran brought his mistress to his lavish contemporary pad, Sakura's jaw dropped upon seeing the landscape. It was like a miniature Eden. It was like being in Eden until Sakura was brought down to reality when the business magnate boasted the worth of the landscape. "The garden itself costs almost 10,000 HKD." Sakura had to fight back a scowl. As if she needed a reminder of how rich he was. Nevertheless, the place had been her escape when she needed to detach herself from her here and now. It provided her the tranquility she badly needed.

"Peonies," Ling Ma said out of the blue.

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"Peonies," Ling Ma repeated, kneeling down by a peony shrub and proceeded to snip the white flowers. "Peonies are Xiao Lang's favorite."

Sakura smiled. "I can tell." Just by looking around the gardens, even a fool could tell what the owner's favorite flower was. There was just one too many peonies.

"He particularly likes the white ones in full bloom. But…" Ling Ma continued. "I think my Xiao Lang is starting to have an inclination towards another flower." Her smile grew wider as her warm brown eyes settled their gaze on the young woman. "Do you know he had Japanese cherry blossom seedlings shipped to the family estate two months ago?"

Green eyes bulged. "N-no!" she shook her head.

Ling Ma chuckled. "Well, he did. It gave his mother quite a shock when the seedlings arrived at her doorstep. Of course, it's hard to grow a cherry blossom tree here on top of the building. Not that Xiao Lang needs one when he has a very beautiful cherry blossom by his side," she teased.

This cherry blossom turned pink.

"Ling Ma," Sakura started.

"Yes?" the elder woman acknowledged as she snipped the last of the peonies.

"Well…" Sakura hesitated a bit before proceeding. "Xiao Lang seemed… well…" She cleared her throat and sighed. "He seemed kind of… different… all of a sudden. Did something happen?"

Sakura thought she saw Ling Ma's eyes widened a bit. And just when she thought she wouldn't be given an answer, Ling Ma stood up. Sakura assisted her as she did and was thanked in return.

"Nothing happened… yet," Ling Ma said. The pair started to walk towards the house. Sakura waited for her to proceed. "It's just that, well… Mistress Li Ye Lan sent a mail to the young master today."

"Li Ye Lan?" Sakura raised her brows. "Is that Xiao Lang's mother?"

Ling Ma affirmed, "Yes, she is."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong then?"

Ling Ma heaved a sigh. "Ying Fa, how long have you been living with Xiao Lang?"

Sakura winced inwardly at how loosely Ling Ma used the term 'living with'. "About a month."

Ling Ma nodded. Stepping into the house, Sakura took the peonies from Ling Ma and started to arrange them in a vase. "Have you ever wondered why you haven't heard of or seen his family?"

Sakura stopped and thought about it. _Come __to __think __of __it__…_

"When Xiao Lang took the helm of the company, the former CEO, Li Ye Lan retired and went back home to the Li family estate in the North."

The auburn haired girl nodded.

"Mother and son would hardly ever keep contact with each other. Not that they minded, really," Ling Ma smiled bitterly. "But when the Mistress does try to contact Xiao Lang…"

Sakura stepped back to admire her flower arrangement.

"…most of the time, nothing good ever comes out of it."

* * *

Li Syaoran stared at the red and gold packet in his hand. He was back in his study, the mail his family sent him being read. It was an invitation for his cousin, Li Mei Ling's engagement party.

**Li ****Dai ****Lang**† **and ****Li ****Ye ****Lan ****request ****the ****pleasure ****of ****Li ****Xiao ****Lang****'****s ****company ****on ****the ****occasion ****of ****the ****engagement ****of ****their ****niece ****Li ****Mei ****Ling ****to ****Le ****Yang ****Qin ****on ****Sunday, ****August ****7, ****2011 ****at ****the ****Diamond ****Ballroom ****of ****The ****Ritz-Carlton, ****Hong ****Kong, ****6****PM**, the gold cursive letters of the heavy paper read.

Syaoran's mouth turned down into a frown. He knew Yang Qin back from school. And judging from what he knew of the construction company heir, the engaged couple couldn't be more different from each other. Yang Qin was as stoic as Mei Ling was volatile. He was serious as Mei Ling was laid-back. He was the yang (**A.N.** No pun intended) to Mei Ling's yin. The water to her oil. The night to Mei Ling's day. The north to Mei Ling's south. It might seem like a romantic love story when opposites attract, but, to Syaoran, no two people could be more immiscible. Still, Syaoran knew better. Mei Ling couldn't have chosen Yang Qin to be her husband. The engagement reeked of a connivance by a certain Li Ye Lan.

Just as he was thinking hard, Syaoran's gaze fell on a white, small rectangular piece of card peeking out of the envelope. Curiously, he picked it up and read.

**Call me up as soon as you get this.**

**Mei Ling**

His eyebrows furrowed as he reached out for his phone and dialed his cousin.

Mei Ling picked up on the third ring. "Xiao Lang?"

"Yes, Mei Ling, it's me."

Silence. Syaoran felt her hesitate on the other end of the line.

"I'm in Kowloon, right now. Can we meet up? For lunch?"

"Mei—"

"Please?"

Syaoran could hear the desperation and plea in her voice. He sighed. He knew that she knew he was going to concede.

"I'm staying at the Four Seasons Hotel," Mei Ling informed him in a small voice.

Rubbing his temples, he paused before yielding to her request. _The__things__you__do__for__family,_ he thought. "At Caprice, then. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Xiao Lang!" Relief was evident in her tone.

"You're paying!" he growled before she could hang up.

The female Li laughed. "I love you, Xiao Lang!"

Syaoran grunted in response and hanged up. With a sigh, he got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sakura had just finished setting the table for lunch when she gasped in shock, a hand flying to her chest, upon seeing Syaoran standing by the head of the table. "Syaoran, you scared me."

Not even bothering to smile, Syaoran looked at the set table and said, "I won't be joining you for lunch."

Sakura blinked, not knowing what to say. She was disappointed, to say the least. Then, she sighed deeply and said "Oh… I see," before bowing her head down.

This time, Syaoran gave her a small apologetic smile. He turned his head to Ling Ma, who just entered the dining room, carrying a bowl of stew. "Mei Ling's in town and wants to meet up for lunch," he explained to his caretaker.

Sakura's head snapped up at him. "Mei Ling?" her brows raised in query. _Who__'__s __Mei __Ling?_ She felt a tinge of resentment towards the unknown girl.

"Young Mistress Mei Ling? Here? In Kowloon?" Ling Ma asked in pleasant surprise.

Syaoran nodded and turned his gaze back to Sakura. "I might not come back until tonight. Don't wait for me. Go to sleep when you feel like it." He stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and held her chin. He locked gaze with her for a second before capturing her lips with his. Before Sakura could respond to the kiss, Syaoran broke it. Then, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and murmured "I'll see you later."

"Send the Young Mistress my regards," Ling Ma called after the retreating male.

He smiled and answered that he will, closing the door as he departed.

Sakura didn't realize she was still staring at the door until Ling Ma spoke. "So, shall we eat?"

Brought out from her trance, Sakura bobbed her head and sat down.

Ling Ma chuckled before pulling out a chair to sit down.

The food tasted as appetizing as it smelled, yet Sakura seemed to have no appetite. She barely finished her plate and rose to wash her dishes. Behind her, she heard Ling Ma sigh as she too stood up from her seat. She joined Sakura in the kitchen to help her wash the dishes.

"You should know," Ling Ma began. "The Young Mistress Mei Ling is no competition."

Sakura stopped and turned to the woman next to her. "Huh?"

"Young Mistress Mei Ling is Xiao Lang's cousin," Ling Ma explained.

Sakura felt sheepish. "Oh…" She then continued cleaning, as if nothing happened.

Unfortunately, Ling Ma wasn't about to let the topic go. "You really shouldn't be worried about other girls. He comes home to you."

Sakura's eyes began to burn and her heart wrenched. "But it's not like that… I mean… it's not like we're _together_… in love or something…"

In the corner of her eye, she saw Ling Ma shrugged. "Maybe not _now_… but if you let the chips fall where they may…" She patted Sakura's hand. "I'll go clean up the table."

Alone in the kitchen, Sakura stood frozen by the sink, staring out the window. Slowly, the actuality in her words hit her in the stomach and she finally accepted what she had been fighting against the past days… or weeks… she didn't know.

She wasn't falling in love with Li Xiao Lang.

She had already fallen.

* * *

Mei Ling drummed her perfectly manicured fingers on the table as she patiently waited for the arrival of her cousin. Mindlessly, she ignored the stares and whispers she seemed to have caused the moment she stepped into the restaurant. She was used to the attention. And she was even more used to ignoring it.

Born into the wealthy Li clan, Li Mei Ling is one of Hong Kong's well-recognized elite. An international supermodel and budding fashion designer, she was the only child of Li Hong Xi and his wife Hui Yu, who left her orphaned at the tender age of four, following a plane crash. She was then adopted by her father's older brother, Li Dai Lang and his wife Ye Lan. Like her parents, the couple had only one child, a son, who was named after his father. Her cousin, Xiao Lang, was like the older brother Mei Ling never had. He was her teacher, supporter, friend and defender in more ways than one. He was one of Mei Ling's staunchest supporters in pursuing her dream to become a fashion model, despite Dai Lang's opposition. To say that Mei Ling respected Xiao Lang was a very big understatement.

A smile broke into Mei Ling's face as she caught a glimpse of a familiar brown haired man entering Caprice. She watched as the maitre d' directed him to her table and stood up to give him a hug.

"Ge ge!" she greeted as she embraced him. She laughed upon seeing him scowl at the greeting.

"Geez! I'm not that much older than you, Mei Ling," he retorted.

Mei Ling couldn't keep the smile off her face as they both sat down. She was just very happy to see Xiao Lang again. "Shall we order then?"

And so the two Lis, two of Hong Kong's most identifiable yet reclusive personas, chatted their lunch away, oblivious to the heads they were turning. They laughed and teased, making up for the two years of estrangement.

"So…" Syaoran cleared his throat as he began. Mei Ling sipped on her white wine. "You're getting married."

Syaoran observed as Mei Ling pressed her lips into a thin line before answering. "You received the invitation."

It wasn't a question. "Obviously, Mei Ling. We wouldn't be here together if it weren't for the invitation."

"Well then, yes, Xiao Lang, I'm getting married," Mei Ling snapped, her crimson eyes flashing. She continued to sip on her wine.

Syaoran squinted. "You don't have a ring."

The female Li glared at him. "I don't need to have a ring to be engaged."

He smirked. Much as he didn't like the present arrangement between his cousin and Le Yang Qin, a pissed Mei Ling was amusing. "I didn't even know you knew Le Yang Qin personally."

"I don't, Xiao Lang. In fact, I've never even met the guy until last week!" She was exasperated.

"Last week? You were already in Hong Kong last week and you didn't even bother contacting me?" Syaoran glowered.

Mei Ling raised a brow. "Pfft! That coming from someone who didn't call me for two years?"

He scowled. "Like you did."

His cousin rolled her eyes and looked outside the window.

_Touché. _"Ma Ma put you up to this, didn't she?"

Mei Ling kept on staring out the window. Thinking he wasn't getting any answer, the elder Li sighed and drank his goblet of wine.

Still staring outside, Mei Ling began to speak. "You know I will forever be in debt to Auntie Ye Lan."

Syaoran blinked. "What?"

A resentful smile made its way to Li Mei Ling's beautiful face. "Auntie Ye Lan and Uncle Dai Lang took me and raised me when Ba Ba and Ma Ma passed away."

"They should! For crying out loud, you're family!"

Mei Ling chuckled. "You know they did more than that. They treated me as one of their own. They sent me to the best schools, gave me the best dresses, fed me the best food, took me on expensive vacations… even when it's not a secret that Auntie Ye Lan and my parents weren't on the best of terms." She let out a sigh as she reminisced. "Did you know… when Ba Ba and Ma Ma died, when I would wake up crying from having nightmares, Auntie Ye Lan would come to my room and sing me a lullaby to sleep?"

Syaoran kept silent.

Mei Ling let out another chuckle. "And when Uncle Dai Lang forbade me from modeling, Auntie Ye Lan convinced him to let me be what I wanted to be?"

The amber eyed man rolled his eyes and let out a snort. "So Ma Ma sang you lullabies to sleep… Big deal. That doesn't give her authority to push you into marrying a guy you barely know. She should know better. Hell, _you_ should know better than to let her do that."

"Auntie Ye Lan has done so many things for me. This is the only way I could repay her kindness, Xiao Lang," she conceded.

Syaoran groaned. "If my mother does that to me…" he muttered darkly.

This made Mei Ling smirk. "You know… Auntie Ye Lan _has_ been hinting hooking you up with Xiu Yi."

Her cousin raised a brow. "Xiu Yi who?"

The expression on Mei Ling's face fell. She wanted to kick him on the shin. "Zhao Xiu Yi? You know? My best friend? The one you used to have a crush on when you were fourteen?"

It took a moment before an image of a very pretty black haired girl with grey eyes popped in his mind. "Ting Da Bun's stepsister?"

"That's the one!" Mei Ling clapped her hands giddily. "Xiu Yi's going to be so happy you remembered her! Tell you what, I'll give her your number and you hers. She's been asking for it the past couple of months. If you don't mind, that is—"

"Mei Ling—"

"Unless, you have a girlfriend already…"

Syaoran froze, not knowing what to say. His thoughts drifted to an auburn-crested, green-eyed woman he kept in his penthouse. Sighing, he refilled his goblet with wine and proceeded to drink.

Across the table, the raven haired woman quirked a perfect brow, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

Syaoran looked away. "No," he finally said. "I don't have a girlfriend."

* * *

Several hours passed and nighttime fell on this side of the globe. In the penthouse of Hong Kong bachelor Li Xiao Lang, Kinomoto Sakura stood by the balcony enjoying the way the sea breeze was kissing her face. Her company for the day, the caretaker Ling Ma had gone to bed a couple of hours ago. The wall clock in the kitchen told her that it was already half an hour past eleven, high time for her to sleep. Yet sleep, it seemed, was eluding her. Bored senseless with nothing to do, she went back inside the house and sat down on the living room sofa.

_You __know, __you __should __go __to __sleep __already. __He __told __you __not __to __wait __for __him_, a voice in her head told her.

Sakura frowned. "No… I'm not waiting for him. It's just that I can't sleep!" she countered the voice. But she knew better. The voice was telling the truth.

_You __know __it__'__s __true_, it pointed out. _You __can__'__t __sleep __because __he__'__s __not __yet __here. __You__'__re __worried __he __might __not __come __home._

Her heart stopped momentarily. Of course he was coming home. _This_ place is his home. She shook her head, willing the voice to disappear. It was then that her eyes fell on what looked like a heavy book. Curious, she picked it up and opened. Her eyes widened. It was, it turned out, Syaoran's family album. Pictures of the businessman starting from infancy up to childhood filled the pages. Sakura had to stop herself from gushing out loud. The little Li Xiao Lang was one of the cutest children Sakura had ever seen, notwithstanding the fact that in almost every picture, a glare was plastered on his face.

"Wow," Sakura breathed. Staring at the Li family picture, she couldn't help but feel insignificantly ugly. Every one of them was stunning and had an air of self-importance that can only be likened to royalty. It was evident that Syaoran took after his father in almost everything. Syaoran's father was a tall, handsome, burly man with the same chocolate brown hair and intense brownish yellow eyes his son had. His mother was a very beautiful woman with long ebony hair that contrasted perfectly with her porcelain skin. _Figures_, Sakura thought bitterly. _Only __two __very __beautiful __people __could __come __up __with __a __man __like __Syaoran._

She continued browsing the album until she stopped at a picture that made her heart falter. It was a picture of a blushing yet smiling adolescent Syaoran with his left arm placed around the shoulders of an attractive girl with long black hair, vivid grey eyes, and a charming smile. Below the picture, Sakura saw, was a note that read:

**Dear Xiao Lang,**

**Thanks for everything! I owe you my life! Hope I'll be able to repay you one way or another.**

**Forever grateful,**

**Xiu Yi**

"Xiu Yi…" Sakura repeated. She looked back up at the picture and had to concede. Syaoran and the girl named Xiu Yi made a very beautiful couple. Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the picture until the sound of the front door opening jolted her in surprise.

"Syaoran!" she gasped upon seeing the man enter.

Syaoran looked equally surprised. "Sakura? I thought you were in bed already."

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. Her heart started to thud swiftly.

Syaoran frowned. His gaze then landed on the open tome resting on her lap. Realizing what he was staring at, Sakura let out a gasp and immediately shut the album close. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to pry!"

He shook his head as he began unbuttoning his dress shirt. "It's fine. I really don't mind."

Sakura sighed in relief, but tensed when he sat down next to her on the sofa. "This was some night," he remarked as he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

She smiled. "Why? Did you get laid?"

He laughed out loud before turning a dark gaze and smirk at her. "No. That why you're here, sweetheart."

Suddenly, the air around Sakura turned hot. She looked down at the album on her lap. "Your mother's really beautiful."

Beside her, Syaoran chuckled darkly. "Of course, Li men have good taste."

"I concur," Sakura nodded in grudging agreement. It was then that she felt an arm around her shoulder. Syaoran had scooted closer to her.

"So, you agree that I, Li Xiao Lang, have good taste in choosing you to be my woman?" he asked huskily, slowly closing the distance between their faces, his bangs darkly covering his eyes.

Sakura gulped as she felt her cheeks flame up. "I-I w-was talking about Xiu Yi," she stammered.

Instantly, the expression on Syaoran's face took a hundred and eighty degree turn. "Xiu Yi? How do you know about Xiu Yi?" he half-demanded, glaring.

She blinked. "Y-you have a picture here together, see. And th-there's a note," she tried to explain, scanning the album until they stopped on the picture she was referring to.

Syaoran regarded it with a frown before growling and closing the album shut. Then, he stood up. "Let's go sleep."

Sakura did not object.

* * *

It was already 2:30 in the morning yet sleep maintained on eluding Sakura. Sitting up straight while clutching the green sheets close to her naked body, she turned to look at the man that lay asleep next to her. Syaoran laid on his stomach fast asleep, his light snoring breaking the silence every now and then.

Sakura smiled softly. "Xiao Lang…" She was answered by another snore. Slowly, she reached out to the sleeping man and ran her fingers through his hair. _Xiao __Lang__…_

Nimbly, she let her fingers slide down from his head to his neck, to his bare shoulder blades, and stopped at the small of his back. Unable to stop herself, she shifted position and pressed her body against his back, holding him like she had never done before.

"I love you, Xiao Lang…"

Those five words were among the most honest things she ever said in her life. And she felt the truth that lay within those words. Closing her eyes, she held him tighter without irresolution as he continued to slumber. A single tear escaped her shut eyes. The truth did hurt. All in two days, she had come to various realizations that may leave her emotionally crippled in the future.

She wanted to be with Syaoran.

She cared for him.

Worse, she was in love with him.

But the worst of them all was that she knew nothing about him.

Sure she knew he was the top honcho of one of Hong Kong's premier companies, but on the personal level, she was blank. Up to yesterday, she felt stupid for not realizing that the man she had been cohabiting with for almost a month had a family—a family who might not approve of them being together. She knew what these families were. The rich and influential Lis certainly wouldn't allow their scion to be with a lowly orphan girl who had worked in a whorehouse. They would want him to be with someone just as rich and influential.

_Just like Xiu Yi._

Syaoran might not have said it, but she knew that the Xiu Yi girl should be one who ran in circles with the elites. She had the aura of being well-provided, something Sakura lacked. Yet, Sakura knew that if it wasn't Xiu Yi, there will be other girls. It would be utterly ridiculous to think that someone like Syaoran—good-looking, smart, powerful, and wealthy—does not have a mass of admirers.

The thought made Sakura sigh. She was beginning to regret everything that had happened—meeting and being with Syaoran, and feeling things she shouldn't be feeling. Relationships like this rarely last long. And Sakura hated to think how she would end up should Syaoran decided to dump her like she knew he would. She opened her eyes to take one more look at Syaoran and lightly kissed his bare shoulder, before closing them once more.

Laying her head down on his broad back, Sakura submitted to sleep and decided to just live for the present.

…_and let the chips fall where they may._

**To Be Continued**

**A.N.:** Here's the part where I ask you to review :) So I'll know what you think, like and not like so we can work together for a better story :)


End file.
